


If i was your man.

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Justin Gabriel has just been hurt a lot.Roman just wants to love..Can it work.??





	If i was your man.

Seth and Roman's apartment..

Bro! You need to get laid ASAP!  
Seth I'm fine Roman told him. Bro! Come on you always grumpy and moody..we need to get you laid man.....  
Seth your crazy... I'm not grumpy and moody and I don't need to get laid..  
Seth laughed as he sip his beer... Get laid. Bro!!  
Shut up Seth.. Roman told him.

 

Justin Gabriel and Finn's apartment...

How long this time?? Finn asked Justin..  
2 weeks.... O.M.G !! 2 weeks really Justin. You probably slept with him on the 3 date??  
Yes! Justin answered.... And the sex was bad and I sticked around because I thought his different you know...  
Justin I'm sorry Finn told him... Can be honest with you...  
Justin nodded .... I never liked Ted.  
Its ohk! He thought you where a spoiled Irish Brat....  
They both laughed.....

 

The coffee shop...  
Bro how can you charge this much for coffee.. Seth asked looking at the menu... Go somewhere else if you don't want my coffee..  
Shut up.. Roman spit... Tarzan Seth fired back....when is Dean getting here? Seth asked ... The door swing open and roman looked at the door....  
The he was turn skin , beautiful smile dark hair he stood by the counter and orded a cup of coffee and while waiting he took out his phone , hello! Hello! To you too Justin spoke without even looking up.. I'm Roman.. Not interested Justin spit.. Can I at least walk with you? roman asked no i'll be fine. Don't need a body guard..  
Well another bitter gay man Roman told him..  
I'm not bitter, Justin told him. I'm just tired of you straight guys thinking you can just get away with everything, thinking you get any guy you like to sleep with you and Ditch them. Well not this time. Excuse me.. Roman held his wrist Roman began to speak give me a chance and I will show you that I will treat you right.... Justin sighed fine.... I'm Justin anything else can I get your digits. Roman give him his phone an he put his numbers in.. Can I call you anytime? Roman asked..  
Yes! Roman you can call me anytime... Cool! 

Back in the store..  
Wat ... the ..... Bro where did you go?  
Well his name is Justin... Who? Justin...  
And who's that ? Seth asked your future brother in law....

**Author's Note:**

> Can love win this time??


End file.
